tsugumomofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 11
Duel (決闘, Kettō) is the eleventh episode of the Tsugumomo anime. Summary Kiriha and Kazuya train under a bridge as Kokuyou, Kukuri and Chisato Chikaishi watch. Kiriha reviews Kazuya on the range of her and Sunao's attacks and her disadvantage against a sword Tsukumogami but states they have a plan. Sunao trains with Honoka. Sunao thanks Honoka for sparring with her and tells Her that she believes she has no chance of losing. Kotetsu asks to speak but Sunao tells him she is busiy talking with Honoka. Honoka allows Kotetsu to speak who mentions that Kazuya must have passed Kukuri's qualification test at the very least. Sunao yells at Kotetsu for believing herself to be to arrogant and states while Kazuya's obi is good at defence she can easily cut through it with Kotetsu. Sunao tells Kotetsu that she does not need the opinions of a tool. Kiriha and Kauzya bath together and converse. Previously when the duel was arranged, Kukuri presented them the water dolls that they would being using during their duel to redirect any damage from the to the dolls. Kiriha mentions that only the he and Sunao are protected by the dolls and that tsukumogami can still be damaged. Kiriha explains that she can create duplicates of her obi but if the real one is damaged it will take time to regenerate. Kiriha tells Kazuya not to hesitate when if he needs to use her real body. As Kazuya dries Kiriha's hair, Kazuya tells her that she will protect her so that she does not get damaged. Kiriha gets flustered, yells at Kazuya and clenches his crotch. While going to sleep, Kiriha offers to fondle Kazuya as he sleep while Kazuya responds embarrassed. Kazuya has a dream in which his Kanaka laughs at him. Kazuya tells her that he does not understand why Kiriha got mad at him. Kanaka calls Kazuya dense, telling him that Kiriha is used to protecting others as opposed to being protected. Kanaka mentions the lewd things he has done with Kiriha, using a remote to bring up various events of the two of them together along with Kazuya with other girl naked. Kiriha, Kukuri, Chisato, Kokuyou and Kasumi appear naked around Kazuya and Kanaka tease him about being perverted. Kauzya tells Kanaka to stop greating illusion but she reminds him that it is his dream. Kazuya tries to get rid of them but instead replaces them macho men before getting rid of them. Kanaka congratulates Kazuya for his self controls but tells him that Kiriha would not be mad if he "experimented" with her a bit. Kazuya states he likes the way things are and does not want things to change. The sun begins to rise the two bid farewell. Kazuya tries to connect the previous exorcist and his mom being the same person but Kanaka tells him that his memory is still sealed off and he will not be able to make the connection. Kazuya awakes and checks his pants. At the Hakusan Shrine, Kazuya and Sunao connect themselves to Kukuri's water dolls. Kukuris goes over the win conditions. Sunao thinks about Kazuya being unworthy of being Kanaka's successor whiel Kazuya thinks about his responsibility for attracting curse and how Sunao treats Kotetsu as a tool. The duel begins Kauzya showing off a new weave technique, the doll weave. Sunao destroys it leaving Kazuya the opportunity to grab her blade. Sunao throws Kazuya away and Kazya prepares another doll weave. Sunao hits it with an air slash but his countered by a jab from the doll, damaging her. Honoka creates an miniature avatar of herself on top of Kukuri to watch the fight and the two of them discuss the battle. Honoka is impressed by Kazuya's skill despite hearing his lack of skill from Sunao. Sunao and Kazuya contnue to fight, reanalyzing their situations. Kazuya weaves a Tangle Ball which Kotetsu tells Sunao to retreat from but she refuses. Kazuya eaves it into a hammer weave and knocks Sunao away. Honoka is surpised how one-sided the fight is and believes to Sunao to be over confident as Sunao expresses cockiness. Kazuya creates a Tangle Ball into Spiral Weave which is blocked by Sunao using Kotetsu's hilt. Sunao launches an air slash which Kazuya block and the two continue fighting as Kukuri smugly tell Honoka that her exorcist is winning. Sunao launches an air slash. Kazuya blocks the attack and counter but is his a second consecutive air slash. Kazuya tries to retreat but Sunao's attack reaches out of its expected range. Kazuy a blocks it and he continues retreating into the shrubbery. From the bushes, KAuzya launches a rock at Sunao with a crossbow weave. Sunao is able to block the attack and destroy his weave forcing Kazuya to retreat. Honoka tells Kukuri her exorcist to be winning now and explains how Sunao is able to manipulate her spiritual power to vary the range, speed and power of her attacks. Sunao damages the original Kiriha and Kazuya lose a duplicate. Sunao attack knocking them down and goes in for a final strike but is blocked Kazuya's hand weave which form the water shed. Character in order of appearance * Kazuya Kagami * Kiriha * Kokuyou * Kukuri * Chisato Chikaishi * Sunao Sumeragi * Kotetsu * Honoka * Kanaka Kagami (Dream) * Kasumi Kagami (Dream) * Suou Sumeragi (Flashback Photo) Manga/Anime Differences * Removed Kiriha talking about her plan during training and showing their developing of new techniques. ** Removed the group talking about how Sunao passed Honoka's test. * Removed Honoka's inner monologue of why Sunao might lose. * Removed Kanaka's hand costume. * Removed the dream tv replacing it with floating screenshots. * Included Kasumi amongst the girls in Kazuya's dream. * Removed portion of dream with Kanaka detailing Kiriha's interaction with Kazuya. * Removed some inner monologue and dialogue during the fight. Gallery Episode 11 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 11 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 11 End Card by Kuzushiro.png|Endcard by Kuzushiro Trivia * The eyecatches are based on the cover and a illustration of Volume 5. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes